Meditação Sobre a 6ª Extinção
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Scully medita sobre os acontecimentos do episódio Sexta Extinção. Atenção: Essa história contem fatos da 7a. temporada e é a transcrição do diário de Scully.


**Atenção: _Essa história contem fatos da sétima temporada e ela é a transcrição do diário de Dana Katherine Scully._**

**16 Sunday May**

Estava lá, enterrada naquela areia fina da praia com a água do mar a lavando, a nave, a busca de Mulder estava chegando a um ponto fundamental, onde começamos a encontrar as verdades, estas que são aterradoras para mim, vejo-me sem ação, sem iniciativa, diante de tal descoberta, ali estava, a nave enterrada, a busca incessante, dando o ar da sua graça para mim, eu não acreditava no que meus olhos viam, eu estava assustada, aquela imagem do futuro era aterradora e impressionante.

Como aquilo apareceu? De onde veio aquele gigante que parecia adormecido? Agora que não podia compartilha com Mulder da minha descoberta, pois ela era tão grandiosa, e tão assustadora, certamente ele teria uma explicação, teria alguma teoria, por mais maluca que fosse, pelo menos é uma teoria, algo que eu não consigo formular no momento, tento todos os meus recursos científicos e não consigo.

Outro mistério que para mim me preocupa é a doença de Mulder, como um homem de repente começa a mostrar distúrbios agressivos? A explicação pode está com a pessoa que estava com ele antes da ocorrência. Essa pessoa é Diana Fowley, Que as vezes chego a pensar que ela pode ter alguma relação com a misteriosa doença, pois eu não consigo confiar em tal mulher, que sempre aparece na vida de Mulder em pontos chaves de sua busca, mas tambem ele lançou a possibilidade de ter alguma coisa relacionada com uma pedra que Mulder diz ser "alienígena" como a pedra de marte, e que a inscrições nela que estão em Navajo pode ser de alguma outra raça que não pertence a este planeta, pois ele acha que quem nos criou foram os alienígenas.

A única certeza que tenho é que ela tambem pode ser uma falsificação, pois como uma pedra em Navajo que é uma língua de índios Americanos apareceu na Costa do Marfim na África, pode ser falsificada, então podemos descartar a pedra como a causa da doença de Mulder e atribuir a tal a condições um tanto quanto terrestres.

A duvida que persiste é: O que a nave significa? De onde ela vê? Será que é extraterrestre? Qual é a explicação para a doença de Mulder? Será que somos descendentes de Alienígenas? Será que Mulder conseguirá a cura? Será que desvendaremos o mistério? Será que estamos próximos de ser extintos e esse pode ser o sinal? Um sinal do fim? Ou será que é o sinal de um novo recomeço iniciado após as descobertas trazidas pela nave?

**22 Sunday May**

Fatos estranhos ocorridos na retirada da nave me deixaram bastante intrigada, primeiramente um homem foi queimado em meio as águas do oceano, seguido do desaparecimento de algumas pessoas no processo de retirada do artefato. Além das estranhas descobertas ao unir os fragmentos, tambem um nativo americano apareceu para mim e disse que era para eu ir embora pois a verdade que eu procurava não estava na África e sim em Washington, não consigo explicar os fatos, mas os nativos não estão mais dispostos a ajudar, estão apavorados, e com medo de que seja o seu deus os repreendendo, agora sem muitas ajudas preferi voltar para Washington e aproveitar para ver se não tinham provas lá, e ver como Mulder estava.

Para a minha surpresa, quando voltei para Washington encontrei tambem um velho amigo que nos ajudou em nossa busca e ensinou a Mulder o caminho para encontrar a cura para a minha doença, Mulder agora está tomando medicamentos que o deixam em uma espécie de paralisia, no qual ele não pode se mexer mas pode ouvir e raciocinar, fui visita-lo e fiquei chocada com a imagem dele naquela cama, uma pessoa obstinada, uma pessoa ativa, que era mais são que qualquer um dentro do FBI, que poderia parecer louco, mas ele só era excêntrico, e estava ali, com a vida resumida, meu desejo era que ele se levantasse deixando o que ocorreu apenas como algo do passado, mas era realidade, ele estava ali, um trapo, cujo os olhos mexiam em compasso desesperado na esperança de que alguém os compreendesse, mas era difícil e complicado para mim, tambem está foi minha única visita nessa semana.

Skinner ainda continua sob minhas suspeitas, seus atos estranhos e respostas reveladoras me fizeram tomar mais cuidado com o que digo, pois ele sabe de coisas que não deveria saber, coisas que eu não tinha repassado, e fica sempre em volta de mim para saber se sei de algo.

O nosso homem que não posso revelar o nome agora, ficou de traduzir as pedras que estavam em Navajo, mas ele ainda está mau, pois o velho índio contraiu um tipo de radiação que contem na pedra, essa chamada de RGE, Radiação Galáctica Espacial. Contraiu um câncer e está morrendo.

Diana Fowley ainda continua a rondar e guardar o quarto de Mulder como um abutre, que toma conta do alimento, sempre se ensinando sobre a confiança demasiada que Mulder tem por ela e que ele pediu ajuda a ela, pois eu o perdôo pois sei que um homem em desespero é capaz de tudo, apesar disso meu parceiro não tem provas como eu tenho de que a amizade daquela mulher é tão falsa como uma nota de 7 dólares.

**29 Sunday May **

As buscas pelas respostas não param, eu tento encontrar as respostas, mas elas se distanciam a cada passo que eu dou. Mulder desapareceu do hospital, Diana entregou-me um livro que constava a cura para Mulder, enquanto isso Mulder estava aprisionado nas mãos do inimigo, e com uma operação na cabeça. Levei até o índio que era nosso informante na tribo Navajo para ele me ajudar, e nós rezamos para que Mulder vivesse. Depois vim saber que quando eu estava supostamente com o senhor, ele já estava morto, mais um mistério da minha vida que não pude explicar.

Diana morreu tentando salvar Mulder, apesar de todas nossas divergências, ela morreu para ajuda-lo. Como tambem Skinner que morreu para nos ajudar, no final eu me senti culpada por tê-lo julgado como julguei, pois não sabia que estava sob pressão e estava sendo usado como instrumento de um plano, assim como Diana, mas ele preferiu morrer para nos ajudar, pois lembro-me no dia em que apareceu os sintomas pela primeira vez e ele disse que sentia-se triste por que morreu sem dar valor a sua vida, pois agora ele deu o valor que ele esperava, e eu nunca vou esquecê-lo. Eu encontrei Mulder depois de todo esse inferno que vivemos.

Ao encontra-lo, contei que Diana morreu, Mulder mostrou-se abalado pela morte da amiga, como era bom vê-lo novamente, poder abraça-lo e beijar a sua testa e admirar aquele belo sorriso, sorriso que naquele momento mostrava um recomeço, uma nova fase, pois a verdade esteve perto, a nave desapareceu, mas ainda tínhamos nossas vidas como força para continuarmos.

Mulder apesar de triste pela morte de Diana, mostrava-se feliz por está ali, soltou, sem ser considerado como um louco no sentido médico da palavra, depois que beijei a sua testa e o vi naquele singelo ato, com um sorriso de criança no rosto e os olhos fechados, como quem guardasse a doçura do momento só para ele, assim que coloquei o boné na sua cabeça ele abriu aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele sorriso que com aquele boné o deixava com uma expressão de criança que acabou de ganhar um presente, eu como não podia beijar seus lábios, tomei o pequeno ato de fazer com que minhas mãos que seguravam seus descer passando delicadamente meus dedos polegares em seus lábios, ao sentir aqueles voluptuosos lábios, deu-me uma imensa vontade de roubar um beijo, mas preferi guardar a imensa vontade para mim e sai pela porta fechando-a e guardando para mim a expressão dele, pois ele ficou parado onde estava de olhos fechados e com um sorriso doce, maroto e singelo no rosto, então preferi guardar tal dadiva de tal imagem para mim, pois aquele era o homem que eu amo em segredo, um segredo puro e singelo que guardo comigo e que jamais tirarei do meu coração.

**Nome da Autora –** Ana Julia Silva Fortinho (Dana K. Mµlðë®)

**Data –** 18/01/2000

Atenção – Essa obra é apenas ficção e não foi baseada em casos reais.

**Agradecimentos: **_Gostaria de agradecer a uma amiga minha shipper que me deu uma URL onde tinha os videos que me inspiraram a escrever isso, gostaria de mandar um beijo como sempre ao Marcio Coelho, gostaria de mandar um beijo para minha irmã Camilla e para todos os Shippers pois essa fanfic foi um tanto quanto shipper, gostaria de como sempre de agradecer a quem leu e desde já a quem vai mandar a sua opinião e para quem sempre manda. Beijos gente!_


End file.
